


The Grinch of Gangsters

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint hates the Christmas season





	The Grinch of Gangsters

“What kinda mobster king are you?” you teased your husband as you threw a wreath at him. “You should be celebrating with your city! It’s December, love!”

He rolled his eyes and took the wreath from his head and went back to working on his papers. Something hadn’t been right about his money and he’s been infuriated about it for days. “I told you not to disturb me, Y/N.”

“Holy Night,” you started to sing as he turned around with a raised brow. You knew he hated the Christmas Season, ever since his dog had died Christmas morning four years ago. He was normally reserved and giggly. But not tonight. “Come on, you know the words, baby boy.”

“I’m not in the mood, Y/N. I have work to do.” he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as he leaned back  the chair and looked at you. You looked adorable wearing a holiday scarf and a pair of red and green leggings with one of his black sweaters.

He loved you. There was no doubt about that. He’d asked for your hand in marriage nearly six years ago and you had stayed by his side throughout all his temperaments and the murders. You were frightened of him at first. But he quickly had grown on you. He was sweet to you, so kind and ever the gentleman. He’d never took his anger out on you. He was always so careful with his words. You were his and his alone. He wanted you to feel loved, and that’s exactly how you had felt around him; loved.

You always showed him kindness around the holiday season, knowing that his family had been torn apart years ago as he rose i the ranks of the mboster life. He had become bitter once his childhood dog had passed of old age and he’d been bitter every year since. But you always knew ways to make him smile, even if he was resentful and grumpy about it.

“I made your favorite for dessert, love; apple cinnamon pie and whip cream. It’s sitting in the fridge waiting for you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” he smirked as he finally gave in, throwing his pen down on the desk and strutting over to you and wrapping you in his arms. He kissed your forehead gently before twirling you around in a circle and dipping you lightly.

“Decorate the tree with me?” You requested lightly, poking his nose with a finger.

“Anything for you, baby.”


End file.
